The Color Red
by Rene Marie
Summary: The story of Draco and his slightly... off life. Includes marijuana use, a character I made, Evelynn, abuse, and other relatively heavy themes. Warnings: Slash DMxBW and PPxocEvelynn, then FDxEvelynn, Abuse, Swearing, and probably some dirty parts.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings are all listed in the summary, and I don't own anything except Evelynn.

The Color Red

Chapter 1

A lighter flared to life, an inhalation, and the cold, dull, grey smoke drifted out of the pretty pink lips. A hand, nails painted black, ran through white-blonde hair, and stormy silver eyes closed as the cigarette drifted to the mouth again. After the second puff, those pretty pink lips formed a half smile, lids fluttered for a few seconds before closing once again. By looking at the figure, one could almost say the boy looked content, but upon a closer inspection lines appeared around the eyes and black smudges made themselves known, those pretty pink lips lost their half smile and tightened, showing slight signs of distress.

The silver eyes opened again, a layer of ice filled with distrust and pain. The cigarette was lifted to pale lips once again, lungs filled with noxious smoke before the exhale. The dull smoke drifted around the boy, giving him an almost satisfied look. For a moment, the smoke sat, before a pale hand came and waved it away, like one dismissing a servant. The boys' loose sleeve slid down his arm, baring more ivory skin, but also showing dark purple bruises along his wrist. Silver eyes drifted to those bruises, a sneer pulling at light pink lips, before the figure rose into a standing position. He was not very tall, almost one to be called petite, his bone-structure downright dainty.

The boy walked to a cabinet from the black leather chair he had been sitting in, flicking ashes off his cigarette along the way. Opening the cabinet a long plastic cylinder with tubing running through it was pulled out. He also retrieved a metal case, and a glass bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet. The Jack was cold again with the wave of a hand; he opened it and poured about an inch at the bottom of the cylinder. Opening the metal case, a true smile came to those lips, the buds inside the case purple and green and ever, ever so sticky. He picked a bud out of the container, again closing it, and put the beautiful substance in the head. He smiled in true satisfaction while looking at the bong, it was dark green with black tubing, and about a foot long, it was one of the most beautiful things to lay eyes on. He brought the bong to his mouth, for a moment putting his cigarette down, and dug through his pocket for a lighter. Finding one he lit the bud and sucked in. He waited until the smoke was nearly at the top before removing his mouth and breathing out, before sucking it all in, at the same time pulling the shotgun. He held the smoke in his lungs for almost a minute, before releasing it. Taking a drag of the cigarette, he almost couldn't keep the smile off his face. Thank Merlin for muggle raised friends.

A knock on his door alerted him to the presence of someone else in his home. Lucius and Narcissa were away, so that could only mean one thing, which would be the bearer of the substance he was smoking now. Another smile slipped onto his face, he had been wondering when she would drop by. He swiftly walked over to the door, knocking once and she responded with a laugh.

"Draco, let me in!" Her voice was a mixture of raspy and of the sound of someone in pain; concern flirted with his mind, before he opened the door.

"Sweet Merlin, Evelynn, what the hell happened?" A once pretty face was painted a rustic red from where the blood had dried, her hair nearly soaked completely from the blood still pouring out of a gash at the top of her forehead. Bruises littered her face and neck, her clothes were ripped in so many places he couldn't count, but she was still smiling. He vaguely wondered at the backpack she carried, figuring she had run away again. He was proved to be slightly off.

"Not a whole lot, got kicked out when I told Him to go fuck His royal self." She laughed delightedly, the Malfoy heir wasn't quite sure how he should respond. "Just let me use your shower real quick, so that you'll stop staring at me like that, will you? I'm sure he's already called all of the police to inform them of his 'Runaway Step-Daughter' and they're probably searching for me." A quick grin, "I love friends that are purebloods, and therefore not known by the police, and that owe me. However, if you don't wish me here I will leave of course." By the end of her tirade she looked slightly concerned, as Draco still hadn't said anything. He shook his head, females were... something else.

"It's perfectly alright, though I'm a little annoyed that you completely just killed my buzz." He half smiled again, at her sorry face.

"I swear I didn't mean to, and I'll have more ganja pretty soon. Just means I have to kick some arse to show that just because I was kicked out doesn't mean that I don't still own the streets." The 16-year-old girl laughed, and gave her best friend a hug. "Now, shower time for me!" Draco was amazed at her energy sometimes, their home lives were virtually the same, but she was so damn bouncy.

"Eve, just so you know, I'm pretty sure that a girl from my school, Pansy, is coming over tomorrow. Unlike you, she won't be entering from my wing of the house, so whenever the house chimes start just stay here, her father's a Death Eater." A call letting him know that it was perfectly fine made him shake his head, yet again. He couldn't help but re-think that females were just something he would never understand, if he was in her position he doubted that he could be half as cheerful as she was.

He heard the shower in his bathroom start, and he idly grabbed a pair of pants that had become too small for him anyway, and transfigured them into the heavy black pants that she normally wore, making sure that they had enough chains and random metal pieces to keep her entertained. By the backpack she carried he figured that she had the rest of the things that she needed, but the pants she had been wearing were just about ripped to shreds, and if he remembered correctly they were her favorite.

A good bit later, after Draco finished his cigarette and had picked up a book on Advanced Physics and was about half-way through she came out of the bathroom and he was pleased to note the difference in her overall appearance. Her butt length black and blue streaked hair was back to its normal shine, there weren't any traces of blood on her face, and she generally just didn't look as dirty as she had. She was a beautiful girl; he hated to see her look so awful. He noticed that she had don another pair of her infamous 'goth pants' and that she wore another beater, this time with a red fairy on the front. He half-heartedly attempted to read it, and found that it said, 'I'm not a naughty fairy, the others are just too good,' however he couldn't make the rest out.

"Feel clean?" It was a half-hearted attempt at a joke, but she responded with a 'yes, very much so' anyway.

He watched as his friend slowly sat down on a chair close to the fire and lit up a cigarette of her own, and before his eyes her hand dropped, violet eyes closing half-way, as if all the energy was just drained from her body. Slowly the cigarette butt came back up, and her head dropped, resting on the back on the chair, he looked at her forehead for a moment, pleased that the gash had scabbed over. A laugh bubbled its way up, and she looked at him, and finally she let him see the absolute fear in her eyes. For a moment, he wondered why she didn't cry, finally figuring that perhaps, she was just... past the point of tears.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." She said, closing her eyes once again. "I've done it all before, I'm just about out of places to run. I wasn't accepted by the wizarding world from the moment I was born, and there's nowhere to go in the muggle one. Draco, I've only lived with this family since I was 7, that's for 9 years now. I've either run away, or been kicked out 58 times now. That's roughly 6.4 times a year. I can't do what I did when I was younger, simply can't do it. On the other hand, I can't go back to the wizarding world, begging for acceptance; very few will grant it, and those that won't will cause so many problems for me that it's just not worth it. I'll end up being pushed to join Thomas, and to me that's just not an option. He murders his own followers for little to no reason, he himself is a half-blood, and, quite frankly it's just morally wrong. I'm not even a big fan of morals and I think it is." Draco nodded distractedly, thinking, he himself was yet unsure how to break it to his father that no, he would not be joining the Dark Lord, but was there any way to help the last of the Dark Elves?

Early in the war they had been shunned, sought out and killed, and only because they had the label of 'Dark' in front of their name. If you actually looked at it, the only reason that was there was because unlike most True Elves, who's main powers came from healing, Dark Elves main powers were things that caused pain. However, looking closer at the species, their powers had twisted from being used as slaves to the True Elves, originally the only real difference between the two was that the Dark Elves would die if they were exposed to too much sunlight, while the True Elves, who's name only came from the fact that they were not House Elves, thrived in it. Either way, the girl was both intelligent and powerful, and would be an asset on either side of the war, if the people on either side could accept her. Obviously Voldemort would accept her, but that wasn't the path the girl chose. He vaguely wondered about Dumbledore, if he would accept her.

"Have you thought about the possibility of enrolling yourself at Hogwarts? I mean, you got the letter when you were supposed to be a 1st Year, correct? Then, honestly, with everything you could bring, you'd be too good of an asset for Dumbledore to turn down, and you could probably join the Order." The girl started to shake her head and Draco interrupted, "Eve, think about it. You know Potions better than the back of your hand, which would help out Snape a good bit, you can fight both offensively and defensively, you're damn near as smart as I am. That and you have the trait that would make you invaluable. You're a full blooded dark creature. Even if they don't realize all of the potential that brings, they'll at least stop and think, 'Hey, this girl can heal, she can perform dark curses, she's not well known, which means that at any point, as long as they keep you at a low profile, she can spy, she can charm information out of any man, and probably any woman, and if nothing else a good 80 percent of the Dark Lord's army are dark creatures, let's learn more about the Dark Elves.'" The boy finished his rant but still, Evelynn shook her head.

"I'm a runaway, Draco, or at the very least, that's what I'm being listed as. They won't accept some random runaway into Hogwarts in the first place, not to mention the Order. It's just, it's incredibly dangerous for anyone to find out what I am, and people will find out as soon as they see me perform magic without a wand, that's pretty advanced in the first place, and only common at 16 if you're either incredibly powerful, or a dark creature. There are select few dark creatures that can pass as human in the first place, and only one that has no outward signs at all. That would be the Elves, and because I'm a Dark Elf, I can't survive in the sunlight for too long there. If anyone should choose to become my friend, they're pretty well bound to notice all that wonderful shit." She finished and looked him, wondering if he had anything else to argue.

"Then come with me and talk to Dumbledore."

That's all I'm writing for right now. shrugs You'll see the rest of the HP characters in a bit, just wanted to get a character that... actually doesn't have a big role in my fanfic to get introduced. It was an idea, and I'll wait for reviews to see if I should continue it. So far it's a toss up if it should be Draco/Bill, or Draco/Harry. As for Eve? Yeah, she and Pansy are going to get... close coughcough :-D. Okie, well review or flame or do whatever you want, but tell me who you'd rather see Draco with. Hell, offer up more suggestions if you wish to. However, for now, it'll go under the Draco and Harry slot, though I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. So I'm going to stop rambling now, lol.

Rene Marie


	2. Chapter 2

Just a couple notes... I think I've changed my mind about Evelynn and Pansy. The more I consider the idea, the more I like it. I do believe that Evelynn will end up with Fleur. I might have a brief thing between the original two, but I really think my dark elf and the obnoxiously pretty veela would do well together. Also, I will not be using accents in written speech. I don't do them well, and they're hard to read.

I still don't own HP or its characters, but I do own Evelynn. If you read this and would like to use her, please, please just ask. Thank you.

The Color Red

Chapter 2

A laugh and a slightly incredulous look. Raising an eyebrow, the bruises lining her face seemed slightly more pronounced.

"Coco... You're not funny. I'm not stoned and therefore, silly idiotic little ideas like that aren't funny." Said "Coco" looked slightly irritated at the nickname, and how quickly the girl had discredited his seemingly brilliant idea.

"Evielynn." A horrid scowl shot across her face. "It's a good idea. You could, you should, and you will. The crazy old bat would love you. Explain a little about your situation, give him that look you do when you really want something, and he'll cave. Plus, there's no way the police would be able to find you at Hogwarts. If being sober makes you that incredibly against the idea, I'll get you baked right before we go into his office. You know you want to, and if it'll make you happy we can have a Jay and Silent Bob movie marathon right before we leave to go see him. Oh and Eve? Don't ever call me Coco again. It's undignified, and slightly offensive." At the last line, Eve grinned; she had officially found her nickname for the white-haired dragon.

Lighting up another cigarette, the other having been snubbed not 30 seconds ago, she considered the poorly thought out, incredibly stupid idea. Darkly lined eyes closed once again as she started to really contemplate her friend's seemingly insane idea. If only her heritage wouldn't cause so much damn trouble, and then a thought occurred to her.

"It would be a really, really bad idea to go into the Headmaster's office stoned." Knowing that he had won the battle, Draco cracked up. It would be a terrible, yet hilariously bad idea.

"It would be funny, to say the least. I almost wonder if he would even realize what's wrong with us." The two laughed loud and hard, thinking of all the bad things that could happen if he would happen to know.

On the other side of London, things weren't quite so cheerful however.

"This is a bad idea." The blonde woman sighed; her best friend could be quite the idiot sometimes.

"No, it's not, and you'll see that when it works out fine. I mean, how hard could it really be to handle a bunch of kids? I grew up with my younger siblings, and in case you've forgotten, I helped raise most of them." A fang earing was dangling and flopping slightly with the man's movements. Bill sighed; Fleur could be so incredibly untrusting sometimes.

"Bill! You didn't raise these kids, and you know that the Slytherins will get on your back because of your last name. They will be mean; they will do everything in their power to hurt you. They do not like Weasleys! How thick headed are you? They will tear you to shreds!" Face flushed with anger, Bill couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, what it would have been like if the two of them had been straight. He figured it would not have been pleasant, with all the fighting they did, with how easily they got on each other's last nerve.

"Listen. Dumbledore asked me to fill the position. I've already agreed, there's not a whole lot to do about it anymore. Please, Fleur, for the love of whatever deity that you should happen to believe in, let it drop. I would like to ask you if you'd come with me, to be my assistant. I've already asked the Headmaster if it would be alright, and he said it's fine. So will you?" Hazel eyes looked pleadingly at her, and one veela found that she couldn't say 'no' for the life of her.

"Fine. Know that if they give you or I any trouble, I won't be held responsible for any actions I take against the obnoxious little snots." The eldest Weasley grinned, he wouldn't have to be far from his best friend after all, that and hopefully with her there he could stay sane.

Cool, well that's the second chapter. Do with it whatever you please, but I'd like reviews. They make me feel good. :)


End file.
